


Tappiolla tappiin

by caixa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Age Difference, Alcohol, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jääkiekon MM-kisat 2018, M/M, Sexual Tension, Team Finland, ihanaa saatana, kilttejä leijonia, lemmentohtori Savinainen, viinaa ja testosteronia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Suomi on hävinnyt, vessat on varattu ja Sepe  on muutakin kuin hokinero.





	Tappiolla tappiin

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikosta kiitos JVG:lle. Kaikesta muusta kiitos a) ihanille äijille jotka varastin henkilöitteni esikuviksi b) Suomen jääkiekkomaajoukkueelle noin muutenkin ja c) mielikuvitukselle, mistäpä tämmösiä muualta.
> 
> Lukuiloa!

 

 

 _Piti mennä voitolla vaan eihän se mennyt nappiin._  (JVG)

 

* * *

 

 **Suomen joukkueen hotellin baari Herningissä, Tanskassa.**  
**Hämärä, meluisa,täysi.**  
**Ilmassa tappion hukuttamisen uhmaa.**

 

* * *

 

 

Vessan ovi lähes lyö Sebastiania kasvoihin mutta hän väistää viime hetkellä. Veli-Matti Savinainen tulee ulos ovesta, pysähtyy tajutessaan Sebastianin seisovan siinä. Hän huojahtaa pienesti, vartalo meinaisi jatkaa vielä omalla painollaan vaikka jalat ovat jääneet paikalleen.

”Sori, enhän mä lyöny sua?” hän kysyy, ja Sepe pudistaa päätään.

”Et.”

”Vittu mikä jono. Kusiränni pois käytöstä ja vaan kaks koppia.” Vellu pyörittelee päätään. ”Kauhee kusihätä. Pitää varmaan mennä pihalle ja ettii joku kukkapurkki.”

”Et mee!” Sepe kauhistuu. ”Joku vielä kuvaa sut. Mennään huoneeseen.”

Vellu vetää päätään arvostavaan takakenoon, tarkentaa katseensa nuorempaan pelaajaan silmiään siristäen. ”Jätkä ei ookaan pelkkä hokinero. Ihan helvetin hyvä idea. Kumpaan?”

Sepe on jo kaivelemassa farkkujensa taskua, vetää avainkortin esiin vähän vaikeasti puhelimen takaa.

”Mulla on ainakin avain.”

Vellun suu leviää hymyyn ja hän nyökyttelee. Sitten hän työntää käden omaan taskuunsa ja vetää sieltä hitaasti ulos litteän, hopeanvärisen taskumatin. Hän heiluttaa sitä ilmassa heidän välissään.

”Ja mulla on evästä.”

Sepe virnistää.

 

Vellu kiertää taskumatin korkin auki hissiä odottaessa ja tarjoaa ritarillisesti ensin Sebastianille. Raaka viina polttaa ja Sepe irvistää.

”Kiitti mutta hyi saatana. Mitä toi on?”

Vellu kulauttaa pää takakenossa, puhaltaa ulos nielaistuaan. ”Jotain tanskalaista. Ei jääny nimi mieleen.”

Hissi tulee. ”Mää painan!” Sebastian huikkaa loikatessaan auki liukuvista ovista. Siitä on tullut turnauksen aikana kestovitsi, lapsenomaisesta napinpainovuoroista tappelemisesta; se alkoi siitä kun Vellu muisteli poikansa kavereineen alkaneen kilpailla _ihan kaikesta_. Niin kuin kuka saa päiväkotiryhmän lähtiessä ulos avata oven.

Jotenkin siihen oli vähän liian helppo samaistua.

”Hähä, älä luule,” Vellu kähisee ja taklaa Sepen salamannopeasti selällään hissin sivuseinään, juuri liian kauas ohjauspaneelista. Sepe yrittää venyttää kättään kerrosnapeille mutta Vellu painaa lujempaa, survoo häntä sentti sentiltä kauemmas takanurkkaa kohti.

Tai ei survo: painaa vain, nojaa vastaansanomattomasti. Otteen järkähtämättömyydessä on yhtä aikaa turvallisuutta ja vaaran tuntua.

Vellu kurkottaa napille ja hissi nytkähtää liikkeelle. Hän hellittää hitaasti ja kääntyy ympäri. Sebastian nojaa seinään ja hymyilee.

”Ikäjärjestys,” Vellu sanoo, ja Sebastian höräyttää pienen naurun. Vellu on hauska ja tuoksuu hyvältä, joltain kalliilta mutta ei liikaa, siinä on mausteita ja jotain sellaista kuin vihreässä kosteassa maassa metsälammen rannalla, sammalia ja vettä ja havuja ja lahoavaa puuta.

Hissi pysähtyy ja Sepe on ottamaisillaan askelen auki liukuville oville kun huomaa numeron valotaulussa.

”Äijä paino meidät väärään kerrokseen! Olisit antanut mun hoitaa.”

Hän ojentaa kätensä oikealle napille mutta ei ehdi. Vellu puskee hänet taas seinään, tällä kertaa kasvokkain, ja painaa nopeasti oikean kerroksen painiketta.

Sebastian antautuu ja päästää kroppansa hervahtamaan rennoksi Veli-Matin ja seinän välissä. Hän mukautuu tämän vartalon tiiviiseen painoon, tunnustelee aistiakseen miten se on kiinni hänen omassaan.

Rintakehä, lonkan terävä kulma, etureidet. Kiinteitä ja kivikovia, lämpö vaatekerrosten läpi, pidäteltynäkin niitten voima riittää kannattelemaan häntä, naulaamaan hänet paikoilleen. Vellun kädet ovat seinää vasten molemmin puolin hänen päätään, tatuointien kuviot kehyksinä hänen näkökentälleen, ja Sepe hakee tämän vihreät silmät omillaan.

Läheltä Vellu on niin – _aikuinen._ Vaaleaa sänkeä leuassa, rosoa ihossa. Pieniä arpia, hiuksenhienoja juonteita. Nenässä mutka, Sepe ei ole koskaan tullut kysyneeksi milloin se on murtunut.

 

Oikea kerros, ovet auki. Vellu puskee itsensä käsillään irti seinästä, irti Sepestä, kävelee edellä, reitit toisten huoneisiin ovat kahden viikon jälkeen lihasmuistissa koko joukkueella.

Vittu kun sen pitää loppua.

 

Vellu menee suoraan vessaan. Sebastian kaivaa sillä aikaa minibaarista oluttölkin, avaa sen ja tökkää Vellun käteen kun tämä palaa huoneeseen.

”Mä teinkin tälle just tilaa”, Vellu naurahtaa.

 

Käsiä pestessä Sebastianille juolahtaa mieleen, että he ovat tuskin olleet ennen kahdestaan Savinaisen kanssa. Ei ole osuttu, vaikka he ovat olleet paljon yhdessä sekä tässä että edellisvuoden turnauksessa. Yleensä joukkuekavereiden kanssa tulee liikuttua muutaman hengen porukoissa.

Teuvo taitaa olla ainoa jonka kanssa hän on kahden kesken, mutta se on eri asia, Teukka on kämppis. Senkin vuoksi erityinen.

 

Onko Vellu lukenut hänen ajatuksiaan huoneen puolella odotellessaan?

”Tietääks Teuvo että sä lähit tänne?” tämä kysyy.

Mitä väliä? Eivät he toisiaan jatkuvasti vahdi.

”Sanoin mä sille että meen vessaan,” hän sanoo ja rypistää kulmiaan hitusen ärtyisästi. ”Teukka pärjää kyllä.”

Vellu naurahtaa. ”En mä sitä epäile. Mut ettei se oo huolissaan.”

Sepe mulkaisee huvittunutta miestä ja kumartuu hänen ohitseen kaivamaan toisen tölkin pöytälevyn alapuolella olevasta minibaarista. Vellu nojailee pöytään puoliseisovassa asennossa eikä Sebastian ihmettele valintaa vilkaistuaan vaivihkaa ympärilleen: sekä hänen että Teuvon sängyt on kuorrutettu puoliksi pidetyillä vaatteilla, latureitten ja peliohjainten johdoilla ja papereilla, ja huoneen harvoihin tuoleihin on kasattu lisää pyykkiä. Pakkaaminen on lievästi sanottuna vaiheessa.

”Ei se oo,” hän sanoo, suoristautuu ja sihauttaa tölkkinsä auki.

Vellu hymähtää ja tökkäisee häntä koukistetulla etusormella poskeen. ”Sä sen tiedät.”

Sebastian venyttää suupielensä vaivaantuneeseen tekohymyyn, ja Vellu sipaisee hänen poskeaan uudestaan, hymyilee sovittelevasti ja katsoo häntä pää kumarassa, korkeiden kulmaharjanteiden alta.

”En mä pahalla. Ei oo vaan sattunu tommonen tutkapari ikinä ennen kohdalle. Teidän kanssa oli niin mahtava pelata kun se teidän homma on niin – vaivatonta. Toimii ku ajatus. Se yhteys on niin – hieno.”

Sebastian hymyilee jo aidommin, mutta sitten yksi sana iskee tajuntaan.

 _Oli_. Oli mahtava pelata.

Onko sen pakko olla loppu?

Hän huokaisee ja irvistää ennen kuin kulauttaa tölkinsuulta kärsimättömän huikan. Liike on vähän liian nopea, kalja kuohahtaa reiästä. Saakeli. Hän joutuu sulkemaan sen nopeasti huulillaan. Vaahtoa kuohuu suuhun, hän nielee sen nopeasti. Leukaa pitkin valuu pieni noro. Sen hän pyyhkäisee sormellaan ja nuolaisee huulensa.

Hän vilkaisee nopeasti Vellua, toivoo ettei tämän ilme saa häntä noloksi. Se on pelkästään myötätuntoinen.

”Helevetti kun ois ollu hieno jatkaa,” Sepe sanoo ja käy nojaamaan pöytään Vellun viereen.

”Niin ois.”

Sepe aistii kahdessa lyhyessä sanassa tuskaa, jolla on juuret syvällä. Ei ihme jos näin on. Savinainen on antanut maajoukkueelle koko kevään, läpi leiritysten, olympialaisten, harjoitusmaaotteluiden. Sitä ennen putoaminen KHL:n loppupeleistä, varmasti ihan yhtä kivulias loppu tuskaiselle kaudelle kuin heillä Carolinassa.

Se on raakaa, kun Suomessa tehdyllä työllä pääsee oksaa ylemmäksi ammatissaan, mutta palkintoa ei saakaan, vain pelkkää palkkaa. Ja Vellu oli päässyt voittamisen makuun liigassa vasta vuosia vanhempana kuin hän itse.

Helppo Sepen on, siihen verrattuna. Hän sai hypätä junaan, jota toiset olivat jo kuukausien ajan nostaneet raiteilleen. Ehkä veturiksi, hikisiin hommiin, mutta valmiiseen kattaukseen silti.

Vellu jos kuka olisi ansainnut parempaa.

Sepe havahtuu, kun jäntevä käsi hieraisee hänen hartiaansa niskan läheltä.

”Mitä mies? Sepe niin syvissä mietteissä?”

Sebastian hymähtää. ”Ei mittää. Tai sitä. Vituttaa.”

Vellu tönäisee häntä olkavarteen omallaan.  ”No se. Mut nyt nollataan.” Hän suoristautuu ylös pöydältä kaivaakseen taskumatin taas esiin, helisyttää sitä kuin painoa arvellen samalla kun kääntyy Sepeä kohti. ”Ykkösellä tyhjäks.”

Sepe ottaa tarjotun pullon. Tällä kerralla se ei polta, olut on tasoittanut tietä. Vellu hymyilee hänelle taas ja kallistaa päänsä taaksepäin ravistaakseen loput tipat kurkkuunsa.

”Hyvä poika. Et paljon jättänyt.”

Sille Sepe jo vähän naurahtaa.

”Nää sanoit että tyhyjäks.”

”Niinpä.”

Vellu seisoo hänen edessään, katsoo häntä pää kallellaan ja ojentaa lopulta käsivartensa suoraksi häntä kohti.

”Tuu Sepe tänne. Halataan.”

Sebastian puskee takamuksensa irti pöydänreunasta ja astuu tatuoitujen käsivarsien syleilyyn. Ne kiertyvät hänen hartioittensa ympäri, ja Sebastian kietoo omansa Vellun selän taakse tämän kainaloiden alta. Veli-Matin käsivarret ovat kireät ja kovat, kädet painavat hänen lapaluittensa väliin kahtena tiukkana nyrkkinä. Halaus on luja, samalla tavalla jämerä kuin se tapa jolla Vellu painoi hänet hissin seinää vasten. Se tuntuu niin luvattoman hyvältä, kuin olisi täysikasvuisen urospantterin sylissä, uhkalta ja turvalta.

Riskit käsivarret tiukentavat otettaan.

Riski, Sebastian ajattelee sanaa, se pulpahtaa kysymättä mieleen ja alkaa pyöriä sen pinnalla, kellua kuin pyörteessä. Kaksi merkitystä. Riski. _Riski._

Ehkä ei vituta niin paljon jos… Jos. Hänellä ei ole sanaa sille. Ei mitään suunnitelmaa. Jos vain etenee selkäytimellä, korvakuulolla, tilannetta haistellen.

Vellu tuoksuu läheltä vielä paremmalta, aidommalta. Partaveden alta uhkuu hengityksen alkoholia ja huokosista tihkuvaa hikeä, ei märkää urheilusoijaa vaan puhdasta oman ruumiin tuoksua. Ihoa, lihaa. Paljon nähnyttä, monesti moukaroitua. Puristaa niin lujasti, kädet yhä nyrkissä kuin tiukat solmut.

Sebastian avaa omat kätensä haralleen, hakee sormien ja kämmenen alle ohuen T-paidan peittämää selkää niin laajalti kuin yltää, puristaa kevyesti, antaa sormenpäiden upota, hitaasti, uudelleen. Hän kääntää kasvonsa ja hautaa ne Vellun kaulan sivuun, hieroo nenäänsä paljaaseen ihoon, painautuu niin lähelle kuin voi.

Vellu henkäisee terävästi, kuin häntä sattuisi. Kädet aukeavat nyrkistä, toinen nousee Sepen niskalle, ylös hiusrajaan, sivelee sitä lujasti, toinen käsivarsi kietoutuu hänen selkänsä poikki, käsi liukuu pitkin kylkeä selän puolella kunnes pysähtyy vyötäisille, puristaa.

”Voi vittu, Sepe.”

Sebastian ei hellitä, hän hengittää suu auki Vellun kaulaan, hieroo leuallaan T-paidan kaula-aukon reunaa solisluuta vasten. Hän tuntee kurkunpään liikkeen kun Veli-Matti nielaisee, tuntee kylkeään pusertavan käden rutistuksen, tuntee toisen käden joka silittää hänen niskaansa.

Hän haluaisi haukata kiinni kaulaan joka on niin lähellä hänen huuliaan mutta sekunnin epäröinnin aikana häntä ympäröivät käsivarret alkavat höllätä otettaan, Vellun vartalo vetäytyy irti.

Niskassa ollut käsi viivähtää vielä kaulan sivulla, Sepe hieraisee poskeaan sitä vasten.

”Pikku perkele.”  Vellun  puherytmi on tutun nopea mutta ääni käheä, paksuuntunut. Vihreissä silmissä on hellyyttä, ne kiiltävät.

 

Vellu taklaa Sebastianin pois hissin ohjauspaneelilta matkalla alakertaan. Sepe kikattaa, luikahtaa kuin saippua pois Vellun ja seinän välistä ja loikkaa tämän selän takaa lyömään kätensä ykkösnapille toiselta puolelta. Vellu tarttuu häntä nopeasti kämmenselästä, mutta Sepe ehtii.

”Jes!” hän huudahtaa.

Vellu pitää otteensa hänen kädestään, lukitsee ranteen linkkuun Sepen rinnan eteen niin että nivelen taivutus melkein sattuu. Hissi liikkuu jo, hän kääntyy hitaasti, ohjaa Sepeä edellään kunnes pysähtyy. Vellu katsoo häntä silmiin vino hymy suljetuilla huulillaan.

”Mä olisin kyllä painanu kakkoseen,” hän sanoo naama peruslukemilla.

Sepe tirskahtaa, heittää yllättyneen naurun voimasta päätään taaksepäin, hiukset heilahtavat liikkeen mukana.

”Ei jumalauta”, hän henkäisee. ”Hyvä vitsi.” Hän palauttaa katseensa tiukasti Vellun silmiin.

Hissin lattia tärähtää. Valot särisevät, sitten on pimeä.

”Mitä – ” Sepe aloittaa mutta hiljenee, kun valaistus muuttuu taas. Himmeä pieni hätävalo alkaa kiilua katossa luoden vihertävänharmaata valoa heidän kasvoilleen. Kulmien ja nenän alla on syvänmustat varjot.

”Sähköt,” Vellu sanoo. ”Tänään ei mikään toimi.”

 _Eikö_ , Sebastianin tekee mieli sanoa, hitaasti ja pehmeästi, sillä he seisovat yhä vastatusten ja hänen kätensä on yhä Vellun kädessä heidän välissään, ja mitä tapahtuu pimeässä sitä ei lasketa.

”Ehkä tää toimii”, hän kuiskaa, ja nostaa vapaan kätensä pehmeästi Vellun takaraivolle, hieroo lyhyttä tukkaa vastakarvaan, siirtää kättä hitaasti kunnes saa työntää sormensa päälaen pitempien hiusten lomaan, ohjaa päätä lähemmäs.

Suukko on kuiva, siveä suikkaus, ei niinkään epäröivä kuin hallitun varovainen tunnustelu. Helppo kuitata uteliaana kokeiluna, tai vitsinä, kännissä ja läpällä.

Siis se ensimmäinen.

Ja yhtäkkiä – röyhkeä märkä kieli, iso vino kulmahammas omaa vasten, ihan helvetin vaativat, ahneet huulet. Kädet, terästä, Sepen farkkuperseellä, ihanaa saatana, sormet pureutuvat pakaroihin ja vetävät kohti. Kuumaa, syvempää ja mustempaa kuin osasi odottaa.

Rintakehä, vatsa, lonkan terävä kulma, tiukat kivikovat etureidet.

Älä lopu, älä lopu ikinä.

 

Pakko sen on.

Vellu siirtää kätensä ylös, Sepen hartioille, liu’uttaa ne kaulan sivuile. Hänen huulensa vetäytyvät hitaasti, hän jättää otsansa nojalleen Sepen otsaa vasten, hengittää raskaasti, katsoo silmiin hämäryydessä, läheltä. Heikko valo pitää pupillit luonnottoman suurina, mustat aukot vaaleanvihreiden iiristen keskellä.

”Tää hissi”, hän huohottaa hiljaa, ”Voi lähtee millon vaan.” Hän sivelee peukaloillaan Sepen poskia. ”Mut oot sä kyllä. Ei vittu. Oot sä kuuma. Pikku perkele.”

Hän suoristautuu ja kääntyy hissin ohjaustaululle, hieraisee Sebastianin kaulaa vielä ennen kuin irrottaa otteensa kokonaan. Sepe ottaa askelen perässä.

Vellu painaa kaikkia nappeja yksi kerrallaan, eiväthän ne reagoi. Sekin, jonka vieressä on puhelimen kuva, numerot 24/7 ja reikä, arvatenkin mikrofoni, antaa vastaukseksi vain mykkyyttä.

”Ei se liiku,” Sepe sanoo.

”Joo ei. Ei liiku,” Vellu vastaa.

Sepe kaivelee taskuaan, siellä on kaksi minibaarista mukaan otettua minipulloa. Vellu vilkaisee niitä, nostaa sitten katseensa Sepeen, vinkkaa silmää ja naurahtaa.

”Noiko siellä oli? Nyt mä oon pettyny. Mä luulin että sä tykkäsit musta ihan tosissaan.”

”Tykkäsin mää,” Sepe hymähtää ja narauttaa molemmista korkit auki. ”Saat valita,” hän ojentaa niitä kaulasta pidellen Vellua kohti. Tämä nappaa ginin, Sepe nyrpistää pienesti jäljelle jääneelle viskille, siitä _saattaa_ tulla huono olo mutta tulkoon.

”Na zdorovje”, Vellu sanoo ja kilauttaa pulloja yhteen.

Ei mene ykkösellä alas. Viski vaatii kaksi kulausta.

 

Vellu valuu seinään nojaten lattialle istumaan ja naputtelee lenkkarinpohjiaan hitaasti, yksi kerrallaan lattiaan.

”Toimiiko sun puhelin?” hän kysyy katsoen ylös Sepeen. ”Jos olis jotain tietoo. Mun on huoneessa.”

Sebastian kaivaa kännykän taskustaan ja istuutuu alas Vellun viereen.

Samassa hän toivoo, että olisi vilkaissut puhelinta ensin yksin. Hissin pimeydessä niin kovin kirkkaassa lukitusnäytössä kelluu ihan liikaa Teuvon viestejä, niitä on tullut pari lisää.  

 

> Kaikki OK?
> 
> Tääl meni sähköt. En löytäny sua vessasta. Ootsä ok?
> 
> Lähen kohta ettii sua mut meille on sanottu et pitäis pysyä täällä.
> 
> Oo kiltti, soita! Ei jutella jos et haluu mut kerro et oot kunnossa.

Sen lisäksi luurin kuva kertomassa tulleista puheluista. Ei kiva.

Sebastian pyyhkäisee ilmoitukset mahdollisimman nopeasti pois näkyvistä ja avaa paikallisuutisia välittävän sovelluksen. Ei mitään sähkökatkoksesta.

Veli-Matti ei yritä teeskennelläkään, ettei ole huomannut. Sepe näkee sivusilmällä, että tämä katsoo häntä tosi terävästi, kulmiaan kurtistaen.

”Etsä meinaa soittaa takas?” Vellu kysyy, melkein vihaisesti.

Sebastian puree huultaan, panee puhelimen lukkoon ja tunkee sen takaisin taskuun.

”Sepe?”

Sebastian katsoo jalkoihinsa. ”Se ois voinu ottaa sen viimesen kiekon,” hän mutisee.

”Hei hei hei,” Vellu kallistuu poispäin Sepestä katsoakseen häntä painokkaasti koko näkökentän täydeltä. ”Mä en nyt usko mitä mä kuulen.”

Sebastian vilkaisee häntä terävästi. Vellu pyörittää päätään.

”Time out, Sepi Sepeteus,” hän sanoo näyttäen aikalisän merkkiä käsillään. ”Sä et oo toi tyyppi. Et todellakaan. Sä et oo tollanen. Et kellekään. Sä tiedät sen aina, siel ollaan ja pelataan yhdessä, kiekot tulee ja kiekot menee. Kaikkia vituttaa nyt mutta… ei se olis siitä edes muuttunu. Me hävittiin väärä peli. Yhdessä.”

Sebastian ei sano mitään.

”Ei vittu,” Vellu sanoo ja haroo hiuksiaan, ”Et sä voi kohdella noin ihmistä jota sä rakastat.”

Sebastian säpsähtää näkyvästi viimeisen sanan kohdalla, hartiat nytkähtävät ylös, pimeässä mustilta näyttävät silmät sinkauttavat tuikean mulkaisun Vellua kohti.

”Ja joka rakastaa sua,” tämä jatkaa järkähtämättä, kohauttaa olkapäitään ja levittää polviinsa nojaavia käsiään. ”Siis ei sillä oo väliä, eikä se mulle kuulu, panetteko te vai ootteko te veljiä, mutta usko mua että mä tiedän miltä rakkaus näyttää. Eikä se näytä tolta sun toiminnalta tällä hetkellä.”

Sebastian tuijottaa eteensä, kiitollisena siitä että hämärä peittää poskille kohoavan punan, jota niiden kuumotus enteilee.

Vellu ojentaa etusormensa hänen leukansa alle ja kääntää hänen kasvonsa itseään kohti, pakottaa Sepen katsomaan silmiinsä.

”Nyt äijä ryhtiä, saatana,” hän sanoo. ”Soitat sille ja se hoitaa meidät pois täältä. Se on illan sankari ja sä kiität sitä siitä. Ja muusta – ” Vellu viittoo kädellään heidän välissään ”Sä et sano mitään. Se jää tänne.”

Sebastianista tuntuu kuin hän olisi saanut sellaisen puhuttelun, jota on joskus vierestä kuullut valmentajien vuodattavan toisille pelaajille – hän ei pinnistelemälläkään muista juuri joutuneensa moitteiden kohteeksi edes junnuna.

Hän nousee seisomaan, koska puhelin on helpompi kaivaa esiin niin, hakee esiin viimeisimmän vastaamattoman numeron ja soittaa.

 

Huoltomies avaa hissin ovet työkaluillaan, he laskeutuvat hypähtäen alas aulaan kerrosten väliin juuttuneen hissikorin lattialta. Sebastian vetää pelastusoperaatiota seuranneen Teuvon tiukkaan halaukseen, keinuttaa häntä puolelta toiselle ja on kuin ei huomaisikaan, kuinka lempeän huvittuneella katseella Veli-Matti heitä seuraa.

Himmeät, varavoiman ja akkujen turvin palavat valot ohjaavat heidät takaisin baariin. Tungos näyttää jo aulasta katsoen entistäkin hikisemmältä ilmastoinnin hiljenemisen vuoksi.

Juuri, kun aulan kokolattiamatto vaihtuu baarin lankkulattiaksi, valot rävähtävät päälle, kylmälaitteet käyvät hurisemaan ja musiikki alkaa pauhata. Vellu tökkäisee Sebastiania kyynärpäällä käsivarteen.

”Kato, heti näkee millon stara astuu kehiin!”

 

* * *

 

Pihinää. Ja korinaa.

Sebastian uskoo olevansa hereillä mutta pitää silmiään vielä kiinni, varmuuden vuoksi. Heti, kun luomia vähän hellittää auki, niiden läpi tulee valoa, eikä hän välttämättä sitä ihan vielä tarvitse.

On lämmin. Hän on T-paidassa ja alushousuissa, eikä hän muista miten on päätynyt nukkumaan. Sänky tämä kuitenkin on, tutuksi käyneet hotellin vuodevaatteet, hän tunnistaa lakanoiden pienesti sähköisen liukkauden, jäämät huuhteluaineen tuoksusta ja ilmastoinnin hurinan.

Ne muut äänet? Ilman pihinä, joka välillä vinkuu hennosti, ja korahtelu toiselta suunnalta?

Sebastian avaa silmänsä.

Teuvo. Nukkuu hänen vieressään, pää toisella tyynyllä. Hengittää nenän kautta, välillä ilma vingahtaa sieraimessa. Hän nukkuu selällään, päällä on valkoinen T-paita, se näkyy rintakehään asti; muu vartalo on yhteisen peiton alla.

Tai no, Teuvon peiton. He ovat tämän sängyssä.

Entä onko – no _ei_ , nyt pakkia, hän _ei_ aio tarkistaa, onko Teukallakin kalsarit jalassa.

Sepe kääntää päänsä tyynyn kautta omaa sänkyään kohti.

Savinainen kuorsaa siellä, ilman paitaa, peitto vyötäisten korkeudella, kädet niin levällään että toinen roikkuu puolivälistä kyynärvartta patjan ulkopuolella.

Miten ilta on tähän päätynyt? Sepe pinnistelee muistaakseen, mutta baariin paluun jälkeen palaset menevät kovin hajanaisiksi. Viski taisi olla väärä valinta, tai sitten hän on tehnyt muutaman väärän valinnan vielä sen jälkeen. Ottiko hän jossain vaiheessa jotain tequila-kisaa Vellun kanssa? Eihän hän siinä yhteydessä puoliväkisin ripotellut suolaa Teuvon kämmenselälle ja nuollut sitä, eihän?

Jos niin kävi, niin ei Teukka ainakaan hirveästi pahastunut. Ihan kuin sen suu olisi jossain vaiheessa ollut niin lähellä hänen korvaansa että hengitys tuntui kaulalla, kuiskannut hänen korvaansa rauhoittavasti _Mä pidän susta kyllä huolta_.

Hän kääntyy vatsalta kyljelleen Teuvoa kohti. Tämä avaa silmänsä, haukottelee, venyttelee ja hymyilee raukeasti.

”Huomenta. Sä oot heränny,” Teuvo sanoo.

Sebastian virnistää puolittain, vähän vaivaantuneesti. Hän joutuu keräämään rohkeutta.

”Joo. Sori mutta… miks mä oon sun sängyssä?”

Teuvo myhäilee hänelle, ojentaa kätensä ja sormeilee hänen tukkaansa. ”Sä et vaan lähteny siitä pois. Aina sama riesa.”

Sebastian tuhahtaa moittivasti, mutta hymyn läpi. ”Oikeesti, Teukka.” Hän huokaisee ja katsoo kattoon nenää nyrpistäen. ”Vittu tää ei oo terveellistä. Ei ois pitäny juua niin paljon. Mutta mää en muista miten me tultiin tänne.” Hän katsoo Teuvoa anovasti. ”Kerro vaan. Olinko mää… ihan kamala?”

Teuvo puristaa huuliaan yhteen pidätelläkseen hymyä, mutta hänen katseessaan on ihan liian paljon lämpöä, että Sebastian hämääntyisi.

”Joo, olit sä,” Teuvo sanoo leveästi hymyillen. ”Kun me lähettiin huoneeseen sä tungit mun kainaloon ja pidit käsiä mun ympärillä. Sai kuule tosissaan kävellä suoraan kun roikuit siinä.”

”Ei,” Sebastian sanoo ja kikattaa voipuneesti. ”Sit… mitä muuta? Tai ennen sitä.”

Teuvo kurtistaa vähän kulmiaan. ”En mä tiedä haluatko sä kuulla. Oikeesti, sä olit niin kännissä. Me voidaan unohtaa se molemmat.”

Sebastian katsoo häntä terävästi. ”Kerro vaan.”

Teuvo kohottautuu vähän tyynyltään ja kurkistaa Sebastianin yli toiseen sänkyyn.

”Toi tuli puhuun mulle”, hän alentaa äänensä kuiskaukseksi ja nyökäyttää päällään Velluun päin, ”Heti kun oltiin tultu sieltä hissiltä baariin ja sano että ’Sepellä on sulle tärkeetä asiaa’ ja katto sua tosi tuimasti. Sit se lähti pois ja sä… voi kun mä muistaisin sanasta sanaan.” Teuvo hykertelee ja Sebastiania puolittain hirvittää kuulla lisää. Mutta paljon enemmän – pakko saada tietää.

”Mitä mää?” hän kysyy malttamattomasti.

Teuvo katsoo häntä. ”Sä sanoit jotenkin näin: ’Teukka, kaikki muut varmaan tietää että mää rakastan sua mutta jos nää et Teukka tiiä niin mää rakastan sua.’ Ja että et sä tiedä millä tavalla sä rakastat mutta sä rakastat.”

Sebastiania kouraisee. Ei niin että hän katuisi sanojaan, mutta tuollaisen haluaisi muistaa itsekin.

”Oho”, hän sanoo, kun ei muuta keksi.

Teuvo ojentaa kätensä ja pörröttää hänen tukkaansa. ”Sit sä aloit voivotella sitä että mä en varmaan usko sua kun sä oot niin humalassa. Oli se vähän oho mutta ihan älyttömän söpöä.”

Sebastian huokaisee. ”Anteeks kun mä en muista.”

”Ai, ei se mitään”, Teuvo sanoo, ilme äkkiä varautuneena, vähän pettyneenä. ”Mä sanoin että unohdetaan se molemmat.”

”Ei ei”, Sebastian hätääntyy, kuiskaa kiihkeästi. ”En mä sillä. Ihan varmasti tarkotin joka sanaa mutta… kai se pitäis sanoa selvin päin. En mää tiiä, ketä mää tässä maailmassa rakastan jos en sua.”

Lämmin hymy valaisee Teuvon kasvot kuin aurinko. ”Sepe”, hän kuiskaa. ”Oltaispa kahdestaan.”

Sebastian hymähtää, hieroo huuliaan yhteen ja katsoo kulmiensa alta Teuvoon. ”Niinpä.” Hän vilkaisee olkansa yli Vellua, joka nukkuu vielä. ”Miks se tuli mukaan?”

Teuvo pyörittää päätään ja levittää silmiään paljonpuhuvasti. ”En mä tiedä. Se on niin ihme äijä. Se vaan jäi roikkuun siinä mukana sen jälkeen kun me oltiin juteltu ja puhu vähän väliä miten sen tulee tätä hommaa ikävä, ’mä en enää _IKINÄ_ saa pelata noin taitavien jätkien kanssa’ ja sellasta. Mun kävi sitä sääliksi enkä mä viittiny käskee sitä poiskaan. Aika pian se nukahti. Ja aika pian säkin sitten nukahdit.” Teuvo kumartuu lähemmäs. ”Mun kainaloon”, hän kuiskaa.

Sebastian nyökyttelee hitaasti. Hänen mieleensä nousee välähdyksiä, hirmuinen tarve olla lähellä Teuvoa, halata ja koskettaa, painautua kiinni kylkeen, kuin pyytääkseen anteeksi, ei vain illan tyhmää mykkäkoulua vaan jokaista hetkeä jonka on ollut erillään.

Ja kuinka häntä halutti. Kropassa tykyttävä kysymys, _en mä tiedä millä tavalla mä sua rakastan mutta haluaisin niin vietävästi ottaa selvää_. Mutta se viimeinen kontrollin palanen, _ei vittu, toi näkee ja kuulee, en mä pysty kun Vellu on täällä_.

Onneksi. Kylmä hiki tulee kun ajatteleekin, mitä hän muuten joutuisi nyt kaivelemaan pätkivästä muistista.

”Enhän mä yrittäny… mitään?” hän varmistaa.

Teuvo silittää hänen tukkaansa rauhoittavasti. ”Sä vaan nukahdit. Niinkun mä sanoin. Halasit ja nukahdit.”

 

Sebastian vilkaisee uudelleen viereiseen sänkyyn. Vellun silmäluomet värisevät suljettujen silmien päällä, ja näyttää kuin tämä puristaisi huuliaan vähän liian tiukasti yhteen nukkuvaksi, mutta kai ihminen voi pidätellä hymyä unissaankin.

Ei kai se lähtenyt tahallaan esiliinaksi? Sebastian epäilee, että hän ei tule sitä ikinä kysymään, ja ettei Vellulta ikinä saisi suoraa vastausta vaikka kysyisikin.

Mutta ehkä pienen pojan isä, joka on nuoresta asti rakentanut ystävistä perhettä ympärilleen, sittenkin tietää jotain rakkaudesta.

 

* * *

 

* Loppu *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit! Mun suomalaiset lukijat on yleensä ihan parhaita.
> 
> Rakastan kaikkia kommentteja ja vastaan aina. 
> 
> Mut löytää myös tumblrista, caixxa (kirjoittamista, futista ja yleistä sälää) ja badhockeymom (no arvaa).
> 
> Hyvää kesää!


End file.
